


Make It Easy

by bagelexpress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, hoo boy, i guess, sex worker jesse, this was... a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelexpress/pseuds/bagelexpress
Summary: Hanzo's had a rough couple of days, and with no one around to lend him a helping hand, he finds succour in an unexpected placeMeanwhile, Jesse wonders where his cute neighbour disappeared to a few nights before...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this cockblock of a fic has been in the works for four fucking months i haven't been able to start _any_ other M fics while this one's been alive  
>  but now it is finally here and i hope to fuck you enjoy it

Hanzo was hot. Hanzo was hot, and bothered, and entirely alone. He’d been this way for a few days now, and he'd always managed to sort himself out, but somehow it was never enough. And by the next night, there he was again, gasping and writhing and coming all over his sheets.  
Clearly, something wasn't working. The, uh, _stimulation_ that the usual pictures and videos provided just wasn't enough to fully satisfy him. He needed something more personal, more intimate.  
And that was why Hanzo was sat, half-naked, pouring over a slightly less savoury phone book in search of the type of number he needed. He turned over pages of escorts, consorts, and night-time companions before he found what he was looking for.  
Hanzo settled back against his pillows, and dialled. 

It rang for a moment, and Hanzo thought he could distantly hear a phone ring in the apartment next door. It was silenced soon enough, and after a few moments, Hanzo was greeted with the warm, breathy voice of his operator.  
“Why hello there,” came the voice, accented with the gliding vowels of the American south.  
Hanzo swallowed, hard. “Hello..”  
“I'm Joshua,” the voice replied. “What's your name?”  
“..Hanzo,” he was becoming restless, just waiting for Joshua to give him the go-ahead.  
“Well, Hanzo,” Joshua breathed. “I’m all yours darlin’.”  
And there it was. Hanzo relaxed a little, leaning back and closing his eyes. His hand came up onto his chest and began to trail lightly down his body.  
“Joshua,” Hanzo began. “What are you wearing?”  
“An unbuttoned shirt,” Joshua painted a picture in Hanzo’s mind. “So you can see every inch of me.”  
“Take it off.” commanded Hanzo.  
There was a rustle of cloth from the other end of the line.  
“What about my underwear, Hanzo?” Joshua asked innocently. “Should I take those off too?”  
Hanzo ‘hmm’ed. “No, leave those on.”  
Joshua sighed. “Oh, Hanzo you're so _wicked_.”  
Hanzo smiled at the image behind his eyelids.  
“Joshua, what are you going to do for me?”  
He could hear the smirk in Joshua’s voice. “I can make you feel real good, Hanzo.”  
Hanzo’s hand slid lower down his stomach, mapping lazy circles across his hips.  
“And how will you do that, Joshua?” the name rolled off his tongue so easily, so prettily. So suggestively.  
“I’ll touch my fingertips to your thigh,” Joshua murmured. Hanzo imitated the action, caressing the inside of his leg. “And I’ll move upwards, and upwards, getting closer to you...”  
Hanzo tilted his head back, following the path Joshua’s words painted, with his own hand. He trailed his fingertips across his skin until he reached the leg of his briefs. One digit drifted higher, ready to traverse the barrier of the tight material.  
“...And then I’ll stop.”  
“You'll stop?” Hanzo repeated, pausing in his actions.  
“Mm, Hanzo,” Joshua breathed. “Slow down. I want to savour every inch of you.”  
Hanzo’s breath hitched, and he moved his hand back down his leg.  
“Alright then,” he whispered. “What next?”  
Joshua chuckled softly. “Hanzo, I can see you. You're straining against your underwear. Mm, you're getting hard, aren't you?”  
Hanzo swallowed again.  
“Can I help you with that, darlin’?”  
“What would you do?” Hanzo asked quietly.  
“I’ll put my hand right over it.” Joshua told him. “I can feel you through the cloth. Do I feel warm, Hanzo?”  
A soft moan slipped out of Hanzo as his own hand alighted on his crotch. It _was_ warm, enough to match the heat in his cheeks.  
“What if I stroked you, Hanzo?” Joshua teased. “Just enough to get you all flustered underneath me.”  
Hanzo inhaled sharply. “ _Please_.” he begged.  
Joshua did that soft laugh again.  
“Okay,” he agreed. “Here we go.”  
Hanzo slid his fingers up the bulge in his pants, groaning slightly at the friction. They slipped down again, his palm rolling against the hill of fabric. He pulled back up, quickening the pace with which he repeated the action.  
From the receiver, Joshua’s breathing came through, quicker and heavier.  
“Are you touching yourself?” Hanzo gasped out between the rolls of his fingertips.  
“No Hanzo,” Joshua whispered. “I'm touching you.” 

Hanzo kept sweeping his fingers up and down across the fabric of his briefs, getting faster and faster until his breath was coming in short bursts. His panting was easily matched by that of Joshua on the other end of the call, gasping into Hanzo’s ear.  
“Hanzo,” Joshua mumbled. “I want to see you.. All of you.”  
Hanzo nodded, dimly aware that Joshua couldn't see him. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Take it off. Take it all off.”  
Hanzo’s fingers slowed their caress of his crotch as he tucked the phone into the crook of his shoulder. He hooked both thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, tugging them downwards. A sigh escaped him when he finally slipped free of the restricting material, bobbing upwards with a prickle of cool air on his blistering skin. Hanzo kicked his underwear the rest of the way off, desperate to return to Joshua and his work.  
Joshua hummed happily on the phone. “I bet you popped right out of those.” He teased.  
Hanzo managed a short, breathless laugh.  
“Where were we?”  
“Right back to business,” Joshua observed. “I like that.”  
“Joshua…”  
“Alright,” he allowed. “Hmm, I can touch all of you now Hanzo. From the bottom…” Hanzo slid his hand up into the coarse hair at his base, “...all the way to the, _ah_ , tip.”  
Hanzo drew his hand upwards, stroking the sensitive underside of his shaft. His hips lurched up as he brushed the top, his hand forming a loose fist around himself. The pad of his thumb rubbed the very tip, smearing the beads of liquid that had formed there. Hanzo arched his back, a long moan eeking out of him as he rolled the tip between his fingers.  
Joshua’s pants in his ear were growing more erratic by the second.  
“That feels good, doesn’t it Hanzo,” he purred. He let out a soft moan of his own then, deep and sultry. “How about.. we up the pace?”  
Hanzo chest heaved, and he immediately dragged his hand back down his length. He swept back up quickly, twisting his hand for added friction. The pull of skin on slick skin was delicious, and all too soon, Hanzo felt that tightness coiled up in his groin.  
“Wait!” he gasped out. “Joshua, wait.” 

“What's wrong, darlin’?” Joshua asked, his breathing evening out somewhat.  
Hanzo let himself catch his breath before he replied.  
“Too close,” he managed. “Your turn.”  
“My turn?” Joshua sounded surprised, but he quickly recovered that sultry tone. “I’m all yours.”  
Hanzo smiled to himself.  
“Are you still wearing that underwear?” he asked, rolling over so he could reach the drawer of his nightstand.  
“Of course,” came the reply. “You did tell me to leave them on.”  
Hanzo rolled back over, clutching a small tube. “You can take them off now. It's time for _you_ to have some fun.”  
“What are you gonna do with me?” Joshua’s voice sounded further away, as though his hands were… otherwise occupied.  
Hanzo opened the tube with his teeth. “Well, I’ve got some slick fingers and you before me…”  
The smirk crept back into Joshua’s voice.  
“Well then, let me make myself a little more comfortable.”  
As Joshua did just that, Hanzo took the time to smear the viscous liquid generously across his digits. He paused at the sound of muffled footsteps in the apartment next door. They faded away after a few seconds, and Hanzo thought nothing more of it.  
There was a quiet grunt on the other end of the line as Joshua presumably settled into another position.  
“Alright,” he said after a moment. “I’m all yours.”  
Hanzo reclined against his pillows again, making himself comfortable.  
“Spread your legs for me, Joshua.” Hanzo instructed, already following his own orders.  
“Anything for you, Hanzo.” Joshua purred. “Do I look good enough for you?”  
“Mm so good,” Hanzo breathed, his hand creeping back down his body.  
“What do you want to do to me?” whispered Joshua.  
Hanzo’s hand slipped further down, past his erection, to hover hesitantly between his legs. He licked his lips, trying to find a way to vocalise his desires.  
“Just lie back,” he whispered. “Mm I’m going to touch you.”  
He gasped as cold lube met heated skin, the sound echoed down the phone when Joshua followed suit. Hanzo drew his hand back briefly.  
Joshua laughed unevenly. “You're such a _tease_ Hanzo.”  
Hanzo smiled to himself.  
“I had to get you back for earlier.” he replied. “But the time for teasing is over.”  
Joshua hmm'ed. “No more Mr. Nice Guy, then?”  
“I don't know,” Hanzo murmured, trying his hand at that sultry tone Joshua had adopted. “I think you’ll find this to be.. Quite nice.”  
“I’m going to touch you again,” he continued, already moving. “For longer this time.”  
Hanzo rolled the pad of his forefinger down the slit of his entrance, slipping easily across the skin.  
“Rub it gently…” he told Joshua. “Mm it's so tight. You're sure you're going to let me in?”  
“Oh, I could never say no to you Hanzo.” Joshua purred.  
Hanzo’s lips quirked upwards. 

He pushed down on tight ring of muscle, a gasp escaping him as he slipped past it. A split second later, the sound was mirrored in his ear, followed by a shuddering breath from Joshua. Hanzo paused, as much to let himself adjust as to make sure Joshua was alright. It had… been a while.  
“Okay?” he managed.  
“Mmhmm,” came the reply. “I’m good.”  
“You're sure?” Hanzo asked.  
Joshua's breathing was ragged down the line.  
“More…” he moaned out softly.  
Hanzo nodded, bracing himself against the pillows.  
“Alright.”  
He pushed again, breathing heavily as he felt the second joint slip inside. He didn't pause, holding the pressure until his finger was buried to the knuckle.  
“Hanzo!” Joshua’s voice cried out down the line. “Oh, my god.”  
“You’re not getting tired, are you?” Hanzo teased, with just enough emotion to convey his concern.  
Joshua’s scattered laugh came back, loud and clear.  
“Not by a long shot.” 

Hanzo pressed again, repeating the motions until he had two digits wiggling inside his warmth.  
“Not… It's not enough,” Joshua heaved again.  
“Soon.” Hanzo assured him through his own deep breaths.  
Joshua groaned in his ear.  
“You tease!”  
Hanzo couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
“Okay then,” he began, testing himself with a preemptive stretch of his fingers. “Are you ready?”  
“I’m always ready for you, Hanzo.” came the suave reply. 

His third digit inched closer to the opening, brushing the tender skin lightly, before pressing in beside the other two. Hanzo gasped and hissed in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. A long, loud moan rang tinnily in his ear as Joshua filled himself. Hanzo continued in tandem, swallowing the joints one by one as Joshua’s moans grew louder and louder down the line. 

And then, Hanzo paused.

Joshua’s voice had lost the tinny quality that Hanzo’s cheap phone leant it. Hanzo lay in confusion for a moment. Slowly, he lowered his hand, the phone moving away from his ear.  
Joshua’s moans didn't go with it. 

With a jolt, Hanzo realised the obscene sounds were coming from behind him, from the other side of the thin plaster of his bedroom wall. The moan died suddenly, and Hanzo heard the muted voice through his earpiece again.  
“Hanzo? ...You still there?” 

Hanzo bolted upright, his fingers sliding out of him as he shot back. He scrabbled at the headpiece, slamming the ‘end call’ button in blind panic. His room was uncomfortably quiet now, filled only with his own heavy breathing.  
This was… surreal. God, how he hoped it was pure coincidence, no matter how unlikely.  
Hanzo sighed, looking at his coated fingers and still-straining dick. He was back to sorting himself out again.

**Author's Note:**

> YES Jesse is using a fake name just in case i didn't make that clear lmao  
> don't worry you won't have to suffer through it for long  
> EDIT: just to avoid any more confusion, i meant you won't have to suffer through _Jesse's name_ for long  
>  i'm sorry if this made it seem like there would be another chapter soon :)


End file.
